


And I will stride forward in time  - Arya one shot

by AceLucky



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Braavos, Death, Gen, GoT spoilers, One Shot, Reflection, Sea, Spoilers, character struggles, faceless men - Freeform, wolf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 01:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1368760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceLucky/pseuds/AceLucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quick one shot regarding Arya in Braavos and the contemplation of her situation, her reflection in a mirror and a glimpse of two old friends lets her know what she needs to do. Minor spoilers if you haven't read all the book I guess!</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I will stride forward in time  - Arya one shot

She looked over the precipice and into the tumbling, foaming abyss beneath her, the dark blues, greys and whites all tossed together like an artist’s palette, ever changing. The girl, although she was not certain she was a girl anymore, or whether she was assigned to any gender, wondered if it would hurt if she was to throw herself into it, off the cliff to be beaten and tossed around. She guessed at first, at least the first crack of bones and the impact itself would be blinding but as her vision would save into stars and lights the bliss, the emptiness, the end would be a welcome friend.

But her other dear friend, her first mentor had asked her “And what do we say to the God of death?” And she had replied, “Not today.”

He had been right and her also in her response, whilst the thought of death was tempting she had much work to do, she wasn’t sure who she was anymore or why she was there but she knew she had to keep fighting, if nothing else for a chance to have a shot at avenging those she loved who had been lost. Her hand dug deep into her pocket and she felt the cold harshness of metal against her skin. On pulling out the coin she thought of the man who had given it to her and turned it over slowly in her hand before turning to face the port of Braavos in the distance. The man she had seen in the Inn, his face was not familiar, that she was sure of, but his mannerisms, the way he looked straight at her with a knowing glance, it couldn’t have been? Could it?

She sighed and shut her eyes feeling the harsh wind against her face, surrounded by grey and little life it would have been so easy to give up as she had no idea in what direction she was going and the world now winter was here, it seemed to be slowing. Her silence was broken by the sound of a wolf howling in the distance, her hazel green eyes shot open and a flicker of hope replaced the disappear that led before.

She remembered Jon and she was sure that he was alive, she may have gone by many names and in many disguises but deep down she was and would remain a Stark. She had to find a mirror, she wasn’t sure why but she needed to see her reflection, her true reflection with no glamour to hide her intentions or blood.  
She ran as fast as she could down into the markets and through shops till she lay eyes on a mirror, it was there that she stopped and on seeing her own reflection, approached the mirror almost cautiously as if greeting an old friend. She raised her arm to touch the reflective surface.

In a flash she swore she could see a wolf in the mirror, standing beside her so their faces had morphed into one, “Nymeria,” she whispered. The wolf then turned to a brighter one; a white wolf and the red eyes that glowed spoke to her.

“Ghost,” she whispered, “Jon he’s still alive.” And a smile crept upon her face for the first time in weeks.

“Oi you boy!” A man shouted out at her and shooed her away.

Arya bounced off into the throng of people and ran for the House of the Many Faced God, for the first time since arriving her she felt she had a purpose and a sense of direction. Somehow she would make it to the Wall, she would find her brother.


End file.
